A War Is Won By Soldiers Not Sentimentality
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry is in Germany when Loki arrives, will Harry's presence allow things to change from what they should have been? As Master of Death, perhaps it's a blessing to meet those with an extremely elongated lifespan like him. Will it be enough? Loki/Harry ON HOLD TEMPORARILY
1. Chapter 1

A War Is Won By Soldiers Not Sentimentality

Chapter 1

* * *

A War Is Won By Soldiers Not Sentiment

Chapter 1

The second war with Lord Voldemort had been an intense battle that led to Harry Potter successfully defeating Voldemort and beating back the Dark Lord's ruling. With it, the Death Eaters were finally actually punished for their actions, not that Harry had been there to see it. Harry had made what he saw as the worst decision of his life; he had used the Elder wand, just once, while in the possession of the two other Hallows. He had intended on getting rid of the Elder wand directly after. He had felt it as soon as he used it, hiding his growing concern from both his friends, but it hadn't taken long to receive his answer, not when he had seen Death himself standing before him informing him he was his true master. That he was practically immortal, it had dawned on him pretty quick that he would see everyone around him die and he wouldn't. That impact was still carried with him, he never let anyone close, spent his time travelling the world, starting from the areas closest to him. Wales, Ireland, France, Italy, Greece, Bulgaria, Ukraine, Romania, Poland and now he was in Germany. He wasn't only travelling to magical areas but to Muggle ones too, he had to keep himself entertained, and he did that very well, he had learned so much magic, magic that Britain did not approve of at all.

To begin with he had received so many letters from everyone in the magical world, all of them protesting the fact he had left them to rebuild the magical world themselves. That he should join in, he was one of the wealthiest wizards in the magical world after all. The relentless badgering had only done one thing, made it so much easier for him to walk away. He hadn't told even Ron and Hermione why he had chosen to leave, letting them speculate whatever they felt like. Over the years it had become more bearable having left those he loved behind.

There was only one except to his rule, his godson, whom he kept in contact with, regaling him with tales of his travels. When he was younger Harry would visit him in secret every Sunday, no matter where in the world he was. He couldn't abandon his godson, he couldn't be like Sirius, while Sirius had tried, and it hadn't been good enough in his book. He didn't see him as often anymore, just maybe three or four times a year, Teddy had a family of his own now and no longer needed him, he had married Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victoire he had left him with a considerable sized vault so he would never have to struggle through life.

Harry was technically thirty-five years old, but he didn't look a day over twenty-one, he had stopped aging, just as Death had revealed to him all those years ago. Death visited sometimes, but never for long, unfortunately death never stopped, and so Death never had time to having a long conversation with his 'Master' which he had strongly informed him never to call him that again.

Harry cursed suddenly as people began screaming and scrambling from a museum of some sorts he was passing by. He was quite literally boxed in at all sides, literally having to move himself otherwise he would have ended up trampled over by everyone, and the women were all in heels, he definitely didn't relish the thought of that occurring. He was looking for their source of panic though, then he felt it, extremely powerful beyond belief, foreign magic, with the likes he'd never felt before. The blue coloured beam (not until normal magic) smashed into the police car, Harry gazed at it critically realizing it was nothing like his magic, it felt wrong too, outwardly it reminded him on the surface of the fire charm Hermione had cast in his first year to warm them up a bit that was as far as the likeness went. Harry unlike the others didn't panic; he was more interested in finding out what source of magic it was. He was the Master of Death, had travelled the world and saw many different magicks and magic practitioners. He should know what kind of magic it was, but he didn't. It made him curious, and so he continued to observe what he could, over the sheer panic that was surrounding him on all ends. Regretfully death was something he had to come to terms with, he couldn't save everyone when someone was marked for death, they were marked, and nothing could prevent death from collecting the soul.

Then the figure who had cast the spell, began to appear all around the people boxing them in, Harry looked around at them, the magic in those figures he decided to call them, were different from the magic cast by his sceptre, now that was definitely catching his attention, even his magic had changed into one definable magical signature, it's what had kept him off the ministry's radar and enabled him to keep himself to himself and not be hounded day and night. There was something just not right, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"KNEEEEL!" the figure shouted, bringing Harry out of his thoughts, not for long, when he got a good look at him Harry realized he was dressed oddly, and having lived in the magical world for seven years (and going in and out over the years to different magical societies) he knew what he was talking about. There was magic surrounding that too, now his curiosity was turning into irritation. The helmet though made him have to refrain from snorting; the horns were just utterly ridiculous on his head. "I said KNEEL!" he roared, his voice taking on a really angry pitch causing his magic to pulse just slightly.

Then Harry watched those surrounding him begin to kneel, he quickly cast a disillusioning spell on himself, their faces filled with terror, they were terrified of him. Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry connected with the person closest to him, sliding into their mind and saw what had occurred to make them so terrified of him. He was one hundred percent sure he had used a muggle implement, this guy whoever he was, was brutal, he didn't even flinch once at what he was doing, yet had no interest in killing him, he had merely probably blinded him in the one eye if his calculations were correct, if he had killed him then Death would have appeared with him being so close to the conflict, he must have been after something then. He was dressed different, and even Harry had to admit he was hot as hell in the suit he had been wearing.

Before they had even finished kneeling before the wizard (if he was even a wizard) he began talking, Harry was reminded vividly of Voldemort actually, with the exception of the way he spoke, now Harry had never heard anyone phrase things the way this wizard did. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?"

Harry arched an eyebrow, natural state? He didn't know whether to think he was crazy, or not, and that magical signature was really starting to get on his nerves. Who in their right mind wanted to take over the lives of the Muggles? Not only were the magical world tiny compared to those of the Muggle world, they were boring, predictable and annoying nosy…same could be said for wizards too though. He had an image of Gellert and Dumbledore doing the same thing, for they had wanted to subjugate the Muggles too. This wasn't going to end well; he was revealing magic in a huge way to the Muggles. Wizards were going to be cleaning this up for months. Why was it that wizards who wanted to rule liked to talk? Voldemort had done the same thing and it had allowed him to get out of very stick situations that could have otherwise resulted in his death.

"It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation." he continued as he walked amongst the Muggles Harry observed, there was something distinctively off, he just couldn't put his finger on it, "The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity, you were made to be ruled."

He walked further, "In the end, you'll always kneel."

Harry twitched in surprise when a Muggle stood up, "Not to men like you," he proclaimed proudly, alright so some of them were alright, some of them continued to surprise Harry after all this time.

The wizard laughed in amusement, "There are no men like me," he replied.

"There are always men like you," the Muggle said in turn, what was he doing Harry thought, trying to get himself killed? He was playing with power beyond his ken, with a resigned sigh, Harry swiftly moved in front of the man, he might have changed but he wasn't about to let someone kill another being, not while he had the power to stop it and he most certainly did, allowing the disillusionment to fall away.

"I'd like to see you try," Harry stated sharply, "Why don't you play with someone of your own power,"

Those green eyes sharpened (had they just glimmered blue?) before he blasted a blue light from his sceptre, Harry called up his strongest shield, causing the odd magic to bounce off it much to Harry's relief, as strange as the magic was, he hadn't had a clue whether his own magic would be able to prevent it from smashing into him. It bounced right through one of the illusions he had up, when everyone realized that they weren't surrounded on all sides, they began to flee.

Harry merely rolled his eyes at them, before he could do anything else, the sceptre was pointed at his chest, he could see the magic furling along it and trying to get into him, but it continue to wash off him like water, whatever he was trying to do it was obviously failing. It angered him, he obviously didn't like being beaten, then Harry noticed something that gave him pause, how strange, yet the knowledge this wizard was trying to do something to him enraged him, so without pause he blasted his own magic at the wizard, causing him to be blasted away from him.

Harry cursed, erecting another shied; the wizard had barely tumbled, before pointing his sceptre at him, blasting him with magic.

Out of nowhere someone in a star spangled suit appeared, with a shield to go with it holding the shield in front of both of them, causing the magic to bounce back, and hitting the wizard causing him to fall flat on his face. That was no mere Muggle shield, not even metal should have been able to cause that magic to bounce back the way it did with such ferocity.

"You know the last time I was in Germany I saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." the newcomer said, speaking casually. Glancing at Harry, whether it was suspicion or worry, Harry didn't see since he delved into his mind.

Harry's eyebrows rose, Hitler? The guy didn't look a day over thirty, either his memories had been tampered with…or he was extremely old…just like him. The thought did give him hope that there were others out there like him. Why hadn't Death said anything? Then again Death didn't exactly tell him things until he asked, and he hadn't thought to ask, he'd assumed he was some sort of freak of nature, that he would walk the edges of the world alone. "Yes, then when you came around the war was over," Harry commented dryly, it wasn't as if he had beat Hitler and he didn't deserve to try and take credit for it. The so called 'Captain America' glanced at him before dismissing him, he was here for Loki, the world was at stake, he couldn't afford to think more on the stranger who seemed to know about him.

"The solider. The man out of time." Loki said, gearing up ready to fight.

"I am not the one that's out of time," Steve informed him.

"You both are," Harry snorted, both of them spoke like they belonged in really ancient times. His head jerking up as he observed plane that was far too close to the ground for comfort stealing their attention, but Harry did pout, he would have greatly liked to have had a verbal spar, how would they have replied he wondered? Oh well, he was sure he would get some entertainment soon. If not…well it had been fun anyway, hopefully Death would point him in the direction of some good reading material about this wizards magic which was unlike anything he'd ever seen…could it be a sorcerer? Their magic was different and usually they didn't need a wand or any implement to use their magic though.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." a voice from the plane demanded, its weapons cocking in their direction.

Without thought of how it would look, Harry automatically flung up a shield, magic had already been exposed, but he definitely didn't want them to know what else he was capable off so Apparating right now probably wasn't recommended, this Loki certainly hadn't for some reason. Glancing towards the wizard, he still couldn't get much of a read on him, although it was his emotions that bothered Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes, well shit, he'd obviously intended for it to go this way, he was up to something else. Harry cursed, this was the most fun he'd had in years, was it so wrong that excitement was pulsing through him? Probably, but what could he do? He wanted to know what on earth was happening, who Loki was, who this guy Steve was and how the hell he was still young; he didn't have an ounce of magic in him that was for damn sure.

Or maybe not quite so ready to give in, Harry thought as Loki used the sceptre to hit the plane but it missed by millimetres, Harry ducked the shield and watched the two of them fight, plopping himself on the fountain, all that was missing was popcorn, watching the scene in front of him. Watching the two trying to get the better of each other, not that it went on for long much to Harry's disappointment, a humanoid metal thing swooped in, smashing Loki back into the steps, ouch, that looked like it hurt. Harry couldn't help but wince, he would be in agony for day's maybe weeks unless he had potions on him.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games," the metal man said, his weapons aimed at the wizard, then Harry watched as his outfit melted away, the magic once again different from the sceptre, was the sceptre a magical weapon? It could be, but when one used a magical weapon some of their own magic became embedded within, he was honestly perplexed. If he hadn't been so confounded he would have laughed at the metal mans words, for some odd reason it reminded him of Sirius, his nonchalant attitude to danger. It soon revealed a human face, a 'Mr. Stark' apparently, so it was human, a man dressed in a metal suit, now he'd seen everything.

"Good move." was added, powering down whatever his suit was capable off.

He definitely needed to have a conversation with Death, hopping down, having every intention of walking away, unfortunately it wasn't meant to be.

"Don't move, Yoda," Stark said, his weapons opening up again having been informed that Fury wanted to the unknown man taken too. "You're coming with us."

"Now why would you want to take me? I am just an innocent bystander," Harry said, his face sincere, eyes wider than normal. Yoda? Really? Yes he knew who Stark was talking about; he had seen bits of Star Wars and heard much chatter about the movies.

Loki couldn't help but feel at least a little bit impressed with the magic wielding mortal, he was the god of lies and mischief and even he wouldn't have been able to tell if he was lying or not. He didn't care enough to correct the assumptions the solider and Stark had come up with. In fact he didn't care about anything other than getting his much deserved revenge.

"We have to move," Steve said, grabbing Loki as the plane's back end opened up in the street for them to get the prisoner onto it.

"Let's go," Stark said, eyeing the unknown teenager, who somehow had abilities like Loki, magic which made him instantly weary. He had his hands up, ready to blast him if he put up a fight, but it was really more for show, he didn't care what Fury said, he wouldn't hurt a kid, not for being different.

Harry raised his hands the universal gesture of giving up, something was wrong with what was going on; he knew that, he wanted to find out what though. That and he was genuinely curious about Loki and Steve, Loki's magic and Steve's longevity. So with Tony Stark's weapons aimed at him, Harry casually walked up the ramp and onto the plane. He'd never been in one, not in his entire life, he got everywhere Apparating, he twitched in agitation when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jerked out of the persons hold, Steve's he realized as he glanced over his shoulder. "Do not touch me." he informed the man, if he was a man, before sitting down, ironically enough it was across from Loki who looked as bored as he was beginning to feel as the plane began to take off. Harry strapped himself in, despite the fact there was no need, and he would survive anything anyone threw at him.

"What's your name kid?" Tony asked from where he was standing, he fully removed his helmet and placed it to the side, gazing at Harry curiously.

"Yoda," Harry said innocently, his lips twitching at the irritation on Stark's face.

"Where's the Tesseract?" Steve asked Loki, but there was no answer.

-0

Harry was almost falling asleep; they kept asking the same questions over and over again. Harry wondered what the Tesseract was, some sort of magical artefact? They seemed awfully worried so it had to be something that was a danger. Neither of the men were looking at him so he couldn't slid into the minds to find out - and he wasn't going to go into Loki's to find out, something warned him against that, everything was just wrong with Loki except some of his magic which felt warm and soothing, like most magic, it's as if the clothes he wore were imbued with a warming charm, it's the only way he could explain how Loki's magic felt. The magic in the sceptre was different, it was slimy cool and unpleasant.

"Is he saying anything?" Harry heard a disembodied voice say through an earpiece.

"Not a word," proclaimed one of the women, Natasha, apparently an assassin, the infamous Black Widow. This little trip was turning out to be quite the adventure, as soon as he got bored he planned on Apparating away, leave them to it, even if it required living on an island for a few decades, he was quite happy to do that, he had put away dozens upon dozens of books just in case he ever got into a situation where he had to hunker down, the reason he'd assumed he'd need to was because the wizarding world would find him…not quite this way. He wondered if the voice meant him or Loki, but he knew it was Loki, he'd just been an unexpected addition.

"Just get him here. We're low on time." the disembodied voice said, snapping at her.

Harry who was sitting across from 'Loki' gazed curiously at the now impassive wizard, wondering if he too could hear what was going on. What could a wizard possibly want from a bunch of Muggles? He was obviously powerful, he could feel it pouring off him in droves, why didn't he just Apparate whatever he wanted? Or read their minds and retrieve it? It wasn't hard, in fact all unprotected minds chattered away constantly unless he put up his own shields fully.

Harry smirked when he heard the two of them getting at each other, so Stark knew about this guy being old? He definitely had a way with words; it was scary how much this guy reminded him of Sirius though. Harry stiffened immediately, power similar to Loki's but different was saturating the very air, glancing up, he watched the sky that he could see, the others glanced at the prisoner, who Tony had called Yoda, wondering why he was staring at the sky so suddenly.

Then lightening crackled around them, Steve and Stark stiffened, wondering if Yoda was doing it, but Loki's reaction was the most extreme of all.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightening?" Steve taunted, but it actually sounded like a genuine question, Harry would need to ask him how he did it.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki commented as if he was having an every day conversation.

Harry had a feeling he wasn't referring to thunder. The magic came even closer before the plane shook loudly as if something had just landed on it. Which should be impossible, even Wizards would find it impossible to Apparate onto moving things let alone a plane going this fast. The thunder had stopped an elemental? Could it be possible? They were extremely rare, and there had only been three recorded elementals in the world since the written word had began. The thunder quickly began again; Stark put his helmet back on, and stupidly opened the back of the plane. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes at such stupid actions. There was someone out there so yes, opening the plane was the smartest of options! Utter idiot. He tensed, wondering if the plane was about to go down, he was just about unbuckle himself when he was…sidetracked.

Then the next few moments were a blur as Stark was smashed across the plane, Loki was grabbed by a giant on steroids and both of them lurched out off the plane. Harry watched them go; he was beginning to suspect that they weren't your every day average wizards. Without his power levels, he knew he wouldn't be able to do what that guy had; perhaps he wasn't as alone as he assumed.

"And now there's that guy." Stark complained, watching the outside of the plane as if he thought he could possibly still see them.

"Another Asgardian?" the Black Widow guessed.

Asgardian? Harry had never heard that term before in his life, and he wondered what it was codename for, another magic user? He would have asked but he somehow doubted they would tell him. Well Loki was gone, Harry wondered whether to stay or not, something told him to stay, and he listened to his instincts, now more than ever.

"That guy's a friendly?" Steve questioned, he had left the plane still moving, he just seemed determined to get to Loki.

"It doesn't matter, if he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Stark argued.

"Stark we need a plan of attack!" Steve shouted, as he held onto the plane.

"I have a plan. Attack." Stark called out before he too was gone.

Asgardian? Tesseract? Harry was beginning to think he'd been a bit too hasty in his actions earlier; but learning more of the unknown made him quite excited. He was no Hermione, but he loved learning new cultures or new ways of Magicks. Plus there was something going on with that Loki, he just couldn't for the life of him work it out, and he had a feeling it had something to do with the sceptre. Which was on the plane with him right now, the magic was still active, and it made his hair stand on edge whenever he thought of it.

"I'd sit this one out captain. These guys come from legends. They're basically gods." the Black Widow told him, as she fiddled with the dashboard.

Harry's breathing hitched, legends…she couldn't possibly mean he was _that_ Loki? The thunder… could it possibly be Thor? No, that was impossible, there were no way they were gods, the magical world would know about it surely? She wasn't lying though; she truly believed what she was saying.

"There's only one god ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that," Steve told her, as he strapped a parachute to himself, and jumped from the plane.

Harry snorted derisively at Steve's words but he was long gone.

Harry grew bored very quickly, there was nobody there but him and two others, they weren't exactly talkative, but they occasionally looked over at him to make sure he was still there. If they 'killed him' he wouldn't die, he was in the very definition of the word, immortal. Although it would piss him off, and Death would be getting a bunch of souls a hell of a lot earlier than he should if that were the case. Just because he couldn't die permanently it didn't mean it didn't bloody hurt when it happened. He wasn't a scared seventeen year old anymore, afraid of killing, afraid of his own power, he had come to accept it even if it did get lonely from time to time.

* * *

There we go, much better and a much smoother read too! This will be Loki/Harry Slash please if you don't like don't read.


	2. Chapter 2

A War Is Won By Soldiers Not Sentimentality

Chapter 2

* * *

Harry undid the harness keeping him secured to the seat, considering how bumpy the landing had been, it was a good thing. Before he could even think of taking a step, the guy who had been co-piloting the plane was next to him, either he was observant and knew he wouldn't appreciate being touched or he didn't see him as a threat due to the fact he had come quietly. While he did find that insulting it did suit him just fine. He could predict the mountain of maudlin questions he was about to be asked. As the back of the plane opened for him, he began to walk out, arching an impressive eyebrow, Muggles were capable of some impressive things now and again. To think he would be there to see things greater than this built, as humanity continued to advance…magic continued to advance. The woman Natasha quickly followed, standing at his other side, one of her hands just a twitch away from her gun, silly Muggle, she'd seen him erect shields that beat back magic itself, and did she think for one second she was safe with a gun? She caught him looking and did grab her gun, Harry just smirked a little, seeing it unnerved her, he had to stop himself laughing before long he was being escorted from the plane.

The three of them began to hastily make their way into the helicarrier; the sky was darkening but not quite ready to embrace the night quite yet. The way the doors closed reminded Harry of boats, from the programmes and movies he'd watched. He wasn't a huge fan of them, but some did catch his attention, especially programmes and movies that had magic in them, he was ironic really, everyone wanted to watch movies about magic but when confronted with the real thing they became terrified and fearful, some even jealous that they don't have the ability. He gazed around curiously, there were many people on this aircraft, if it could be called as such, and he was lead into a room with dozens upon dozens of computers.

"Where is Rogers and Stark?" was barked at Natasha as she entered with only him, the guy who had walked with them had slunk off into the shadows.

"They went after Loki and another Asgardian," Natasha replied immediately.

So this Loki was an Asgardian then, he had never heard the name once in his travels, but if they were gods how was it that Muggles knew about them but Magical people didn't? Perhaps they did, he had been cut off from any government controlled magical areas, like the British and American division. Although information like that couldn't be contained, it would have reached those who practice magic alone, who were cut off from any government, its what newspapers did best, uncover stories to tell whether it was the truth or not.

"Who are you?" the attention was now on Harry. He could see everyone looking at him in barely concealed curiosity, fear and distrust.

"Why should I say anything? I was after all just kidnapped off the streets in Stuttgart to wherever the hell it is we are," Harry said his voice confident and filled with a little bit of rancour. "I have a distinct feeling that others were treated the same way nobody is above the law, not even you." his gaze going to the man around his age with glasses on in another room looking at a clipboard, he looked very ill at ease, he knew there was more to this Muggle than met the eye as well, there was something shimmering under his skin, just waiting to get out.

"Everyone on my radar is in my jurisdiction," Fury informed him unimpressed at the display this child was putting on. It would be simple and easy to get him talking with a little fear.

"Please, if it wasn't for Loki you wouldn't have even known I existed," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"That is not true, we've been observing you for months," Fury refuted, sounding confident and self assured.

Harry burst out laughing, "Oh, really? Go ahead, where have I been? What have I been doing?" he could smell the lie a mile away, but he was good, there had been not a single sign that he had lied written upon his face.

Fortunately for Fury he didn't have to completely embarrass himself as sound came through an earpiece, he was immediately distracted. Stark and Rogers had returned with Loki, they were bringing another Asgardian with them. Everyone's attention was immediately diverted, bar a few who were watching him with their guns cocked courtesy of Fury who didn't trust him.

Harry uncaring sat down on the nearest seat, when he put his hands on the table, it lit up, cursing he removed his hands, it was like a large iPad and he wondered if it was the same all the way around. Spinning his seat around, he wasn't alone with the soldiers for long, as others began to walk into the room. One he was sure was Tony Stark, he'd removed the metal suit though, and the other was Steve Rogers who had also de-suited, the one that looked very ill at ease, the muscular giant who had a cloak attached to his armour? It was the same kind of armour that Loki wore. Were they related? Why take him from the plane then bring him back? Last but no means least, the Black Widow herself walked in.

They all sat at on the desks, which began to flicker on, and Harry heard Fury's voice, and saw it on the video, Loki was in some sort of prison that was for some reason on latches. "Who is Loki to you?" Harry asked, brushing his hair out of his face which was getting annoying, he half wanted to cut it again, just so he didn't have to endure it in his eyes.

Thor turned to stare at the child arrogantly, despite his time on earth he still felt as though he better than the Migardians. That did not mean that this world didn't hold a fond place in his heart, just like his Lady Jane did. Sometimes the Migardians could be childish and petty from his point of view, but he failed to realise that the humans he felt were petty and childish only lived seventy or eighty years, with some yes, getting to over a hundred, it mattered not, for Thor had been around for centuries and out of them both it could be said he was the most immature.

That was until he saw the rune; he inhaled sharply, gaping at the scar as if he'd seen nothing greater and more humbling in his life.

Harry's eyes widened, inwardly cursing he pressed his hair flat over his forehead, uncaring now that it was in his face. Well, he guessed the cat was out of the bag, the leader was going to know his name within a few minutes along with everything he'd done. Damn it, why had he moved his hair he thought in self disgust. Maybe he wouldn't? He would be breaking the law, a lot of laws actually if he told a plane full of Muggles about him, about magic. He would have no paper trail to prove Harry's stories; there would be nothing of him other than his primary school and his attendance. It was the only Muggle thing he'd ever been in; he'd never been to the doctors or to get his eyes tested or anything like that while he was with the Dursley's. He'd fallen off the Muggle radar completely when he went to Hogwarts. No high school, high school grades, no college and no university.

"The sowilo," Thor said reverently, his gaze not moving from Harry's head despite the fact his scar was covered up.

"Say what?" Harry asked taken aback, was there hope that this man wasn't interested in his scar at all? That he didn't know who he was?

"There is an ancient prophecy spoken by Volva that predicted the rise of child of the realms a Seidr with the Sowilo," Thor explained, completely forgetting everything else. "I did not expect it to be a Migardian." nobody did.

"Migardian?" Harry repeated the unfamiliar word, between Migardian, Sowilo, Tesseract, Volva and Asgardian he was getting annoyed at the lack of his own knowledge. The refused to even think on this so called prophecy, hopefully it would be the one he'd already completed by destroying Voldemort. He didn't think his temper could hold out against the knowledge that another prophecy about him was coming into play.

"So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked, turning to face Thor expectantly, only to see him still staring at the newcomer.

Harry's eyebrows climbed higher, Thor? His half assed guess had been right? This was the god of thunder from Norse times standing right next to him?

"Thor?" Steve called out again; they had to know the world hung in the balance.

Thor sighed, giving Harry a nod, a promise of speaking of it more when things weren't quite so worrisome, "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known." Thor moved towards the table the others all sat at, "He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army from outer space…" Steve said, but it was obvious he didn't want to believe it.

"An invasion of aliens are about to descend on us?" Harry asked, standing up himself now, "Is there anything known about them…this Chitauri? Their weakness?" he wanted to know so he could protect himself. The thought of a fight made him extremely excited, the thrill of the fight always did. Of course the fear usually came first, but he wasn't a child anymore.

"No," Thor said crossing his arms, his gaze thoughtful. "It is not known even where they come from."

"So, he's building another portal?" Banner said, realization dawning.

"I'm going to guess that's what a Tesseract does?" Harry questioned, it explained why they were looking for it. He wondered how on earth it got here if that was the case. His eyes landed on Loki in the cell, why would a god want to let in aliens? Even Voldemort had a reason for what he did, as insane as they were but Loki didn't strike him as insane. His stomach was churning again, there was something he wasn't seeing, something he wasn't getting, it all came back to Loki, but why would he feel so strongly that something was wrong especially when he didn't know him? The sceptre flashed through his minds eye, causing him to shudder in revulsion.

"One of the many things it's capable of," Thor stated, such power was too big for the Earth, they shouldn't have it, it was a symbol that the Earth was ready for a higher form of war, but they weren't. As advanced as they were, they couldn't possibly hope to take on an army like the Chitauri.

"That is what he needs Erik Selvig for," Banner continuing on with his thoughts, a little furrow showing he was deep in thought.

"Selvig?" Thor questioned, gazing at Banner in question.

"He's an astrophysicist." Banner explained, unaware of Thor's worry.

"He's a friend," Thor replied immediately, it was one thing to hurt him but Loki was taking this too far.

"Loki has him under some sort of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha informed him, a dismayed look on her face.

"Do you know how he did it?" Harry asked out of interest.

"The sceptre," Natasha replied Harry was beginning to realize she was a woman who didn't play around; she got straight to the point and didn't care for idle chitchat, although it might have something to do with what was happening of course.

Harry's eyes darkened as he thought about that damn sceptre, crossing his arms, he frowned, could that be influencing Loki as well? Why didn't they even contemplate the thought that he was? Then again nobody truly cared enough to find out the truth beneath the surface, they were content just to think what they see is right. Loki was a god, why would he need the sceptre to control them in the first place? Unless mind magic wasn't something Norse gods knew a thing about.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve questioned, nothing about this had felt right from the moment Loki surrendered. He didn't half pack a wallop, and he knew that Loki if he wanted could have fought both him and Stark and come out on top.

It was obvious to Harry, even if he was only half paying attention that Steve was a soldier, a leader, much like himself actually.

"That's obvious, you must have something he wants, that or someone," Harry, what was on this aircraft that Loki could want. He gazed at the people around him and his eyebrows climbed higher, them, he wanted them. He wanted to take them out, the only people who he could possibly call competition, those who would and could defend the earth from an invasion. He didn't know how accurate he was about that, but they seemed to have stepped up to fight him, the question was how had Loki known about them? He wouldn't have come to those conclusions if he hadn't spent his teenager years fighting Voldemort. "Has Loki ever been here… before now that is?"

"Loki has never stepped foot on Migard for centuries, not until now," Thor informed him, his face pained.

"I don't think we should be concentrating on Loki. The guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Banner argued, but not viciously, just stating what he felt were facts.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he's my brother." Thor reprimanded Banner, he would not see anyone speak ill of his brother.

"He's killed eighty people in two days." Natasha pointed out giving Thor a pointed look.

"He's adopted," Thor added, nonchalantly.

"Damn, that's cold," Harry muttered, grimacing in distaste, anger beginning to get the better of him. "He's your brother, you know him best of all and you think this is him? What has Loki done in the past to make you think he's capable of this without you even batting an eyelash? Without you once thinking he's under control?"

Thor just stared at Harry stunned, "My brothers mind is far afield," Thor informed him.

"Indeed," Harry stated, before he made an executive decision and Apparated away.

'A Seidr,' Thor thought, and unlike most other Asgardian's he didn't insult him by saying 'ergi' a very rude insult to men who are practitioners of magic. He had grown up with Loki, his brother, who used magic rather than fight. When they were younger he may have, but he was no longer a youth. It was ironic really; a female Seidr had spoken of a prophecy about a fellow Seidr, everyone who knew the prophecy assumed it spoke of a female who would be born with the rune, since it had said Seidr.

"Security breach! The unknown has disappeared," Natasha called out into her earpiece, alerting everyone to keep an eye out.

* * *

"Mort?" Harry called out using his connection to call Death to him once he was safely back in his house. He didn't rent places he bought them when he decided where he wanted to stay. Knowing he would always have somewhere to go, that and the places he chose were pretty secluded, smothered in so many wards that they wouldn't have remembered where the place was. It wasn't as if he didn't have the money, he paced anxiously up and down his living room, his feet clicking across the laminate flooring, it had been installed when he bought it and Harry had no desire to change the flooring plans which were quite suited to his taste. The walls were shelved with dozens upon dozens of books, he never went anywhere without them despite the fact he'd read them all at least once before.

"You called?" the figure appeared, and unlike what the Muggles (and Wizards actually if you think on the children's tale the beadle and the bard) believed, Death didn't look pale thin wearing a black cloak and a scythe. In fact to Harry at least, he looked completely normal, angelic even, silver almost looking blonde hair tied back a young face, perhaps looking twenty years old, aristocrat look, perfectly sculptured face, everything about him screamed perfection and Harry despite his looks wouldn't have been attracted to him, he preferred his men tall, dark and brooding, he emphatically shook off the image of Loki in that suit.

"Do the Norse gods exist?" Harry asked, twirling around to face the figure before him.

"Why do you like to ask the questions you already know the answer to?" Mort chided his Master; even now he was still unsure of himself that would change given time.

"Confirmation, going in half blind has never gone well for me," Harry stated sharply, "I might not have people in my life but I never want to cause the death of someone because of blind arrogance in the belief that I am right."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Mort sniffed imperiously.

Harry just snorted in amusement, feeling himself relax a little, Death had a very peculiar sense of humour but he could also be deadly and annoying. "Alright, Loki, is he being controlled?"

"Now we're just going round in a circle," Mort commented dryly.

So it was yes then, the smugness that he was right trailed off pretty quickly. "How do I get it to stop?"

"You know that answer as well," Mort pointed out, sitting down on Harry's sofa looking for all the world that he owned it.

"What? But it's not normal wizarding magic, I doubt 'Finite Incantatem' will work," Harry protested, his mind spinning, "Unless…you don't mean Jorkin's do you?" realization dawning.

Mort smiled showing a lot of teeth that was exactly what he meant.

"You want me to torture the god of mischief?" Harry asked, gaping slightly, he might enjoy a duel or two, but torturing someone is not exactly a favourite past time. Did he mention that Mort had a weird sense of humour? Of course he didn't realize that some of it had rubbed off on him.

"What is the sceptre made of?" Harry asked, he'd caught Mort in a talkative mood might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

"That is information you can acquire yourself," Mort replied idly. Not surprised that Harry hadn't asked why that particular curse. He knew all too well the affects, the Cruciatus curse affected the mind, the pain wasn't physical even though it felt it, no the affects were mental, and despite the fact Loki did not have Obliviates on him, his mind had been tampered with, the spell would break its hold on the god giving him back his mind, it would not be easy by any stretch of imagination, all his memories had been twisted.

"I don't suppose it's in a book?" Harry sighed in resignation; he would only get riddles from him now. Mort never told him information unless there was no other option, no other way for him to gain that intelligence himself.

"They are not of this world," Mort commented, he knew what they were, knew where they came from, he was Death after all, he had come into being long before the humans and all other beings in the world. Soon his Master would be introduced to a world beyond his imagining and with it the other worlds too. He would see the universe as it was meant to be seen as Master of Death.

"This better work or I'm going to have to bury myself in the sand forever!" Harry grumbled, not only would this group of Muggles see him as a bigger threat than they'd already deduced but he'd have whoever's behind Loki's actions on his tail. There was a big chance that whoever it was…was also immortal too; they'd be bloody battling it out until judgement day. He would never be bored, but the prospect didn't sit well with him.

Mort didn't comment, he wasn't afraid, his Master couldn't die anyway, and he would bring him back. He did enjoy the few conversations he had with him though. It amused Mort greatly to see how annoyance flashed over Harry's face, how far he could push him, he hadn't had anyone other than the souls he carted off to the other side to speak to and most of them were in too much shock or begged and pleaded to go back always so predictable and boring. He knew what had happened earlier, part of him was always with Harry, any knowledge Harry gained, he did too, it didn't work the other way around, Harry wouldn't be able to cope with memories from before time began being filled in his mind.

"Thanks, Mort," Harry said genuinely, giving him a small smile of gratitude, as cryptic and evasive as he could be, talking to him helped, and he did give him his answers even if he didn't state them outright. Although he did wish he could find out about the sceptre, there was obviously more than one, since Mort had said 'They'.

"Always happy to help," Mort said, sounding quite genuine, causing Harry to give a bark of laughter, then Mort disappeared, the butt print beginning to fade from the leather couch and before it could finish, Harry Apparated as well, he had a few potions to get if he was going to do this and some books on Norse mythology out of curiosity.

* * *

Wow, just wow, I wrote the first chapter after watching the Avengers but I definitely didn't expect the response it got! I edited the first chapter a little so it can read a little better, a second draft if you will, so if you like you can go read it again but nothing too drastic that you won't know what's happening I just filled it out a little more...so when Harry gets back the helicarrier will Loki already be gone? Or will he succeed in helping the god? Will the invasion happen without him? Or will it be prevented? Bearing in mind Loki did not have the cube :D most stories I've seen have Loki helped after the invasion hence my decision to make it different so that they know prior to New York...one thing I don't know yet is how to get Harry on Asgard since it's my belief that humans or rather Migardians aren't allowed there and Harry despite his powers IS a Migardian :D R&R please I sincerely hope this lives up to everyone's expectations!


	3. Chapter 3

A War Is Won By Soldiers Not Sentimentality

Chapter 3

* * *

Harry made himself invisible to all as he Apparated to his intended destination, straight inside the cell that they were currently keeping Loki, but for some reason, it had been built for 'a beast' as Loki called him, he wasn't sure who it was but he'd bet it was someone on the plane right now. He was extremely nervous about this, it could backfire in so many ways, that it hurt his mind just thinking about them. Harry locked the door so that nobody would be able to get in no matter what they did and as an added measure he prevented the cage from ever being able to be 'dropped' as it were, he couldn't sense Loki's thoughts, just like he couldn't sense Thor's but everyone else was an easy read.

Loki twirled around, "That's the second time someone's snuck up on me, which isn't easy to do," he stated, his eyes roamed around, confusion his primary emotion for however brief a time when he couldn't see anyone.

"I'm sorry about this…really I am, _Crucio_!" Harry muttered quietly, his hand out aimed at Loki still invisible, he didn't need to use either of his wands, in fact his spells were less powerful with both his holly and the elder wand. Which was ironic, but as Harry had found out, he wasn't just a 'wizard' anymore, the wand wasn't meant for the one who became Master of Death, just an instrument to guide the person into becoming Master of Death. He no longer needed the items to achieve what he wanted. He was one of the most powerful beings to walk the earth. He hated having to use that spell, but he had to shake the hold of whoever had control over Loki, this wasn't just a simple Imperius curse after all. It was foreign magic that he wasn't yet familiar with.

Immediately Loki was on the floor, writhing under the curse, screaming in agony, the invisibly spell vanished as Harry placed a diamond he had previously removed from his vault on the floor at his feet. By using the spell, the backlash of the pain would weaken the hold of whoever controlled him allowing him to safely remove the control around Loki. Crouching down next to the flailing god, Harry pressed his hands against Loki's mind cancelling the curse. The feeling of the cell shaking precariously distracted him, looking up he saw that everyone was surrounding the cage which had a huge crack in the glass where Thor's hammer had slammed into it, weapons drawn trying to get him to stop, but they wouldn't be able to, he had disabled the door they were trying so desperately to get into. The look on Thor's face made him pause; he looked genuinely worried for Loki.

"STOP!" Harry commanded sounding like the leader he was. "I am trying to save your brother, but I don't have a lot of time." he was speaking solely to Thor.

"He is not himself?" Thor asked, looking cross between relieved and despair as he remembered the words this Seidr said to him before he left.

Harry didn't reply to him, instead he glanced around the room, "I would suggest you leave." he informed them grimly, but he knew even as he said this that they wouldn't. Turning to face Loki, pressing his magic into the god, shuddering as Loki's feelings flowed through him, it was as if every single emotion had been tainted…drained, leaving behind only cold despair and rage in its wake. It took him five minutes to find the presence of the magic, and Harry wanted to close his eyes in despair, it was attached to his magic, this wasn't going to be easy, in fact it was going to drain him considerably to get it out. Everything about Loki had been twisted, how had Thor not seen this?

Peeling Loki's eyelids up, meeting his disorientated pain filled gaze he whispered ' _Legilimens_ ' and slid into the gods mind, it would be the only way to create a tangible connection and remove the influence. Damn, whoever it was, was powerful and strong, quite possibility the strongest magic he'd felt, with the exception of Mort's, Mort's magic had been scary as fuck.

Five minutes later not that Harry knew that, he was completely focused on the task at hand, he was finally at the core of Loki's magic. The foreign magic could only be described as a large ball of blue wool, strand over strand was interwoven into him over time, Merlin's balls, it had to have happened over a long period of time…months he'd bet. How could his family have not noticed this? Or worse was it family that had done it? Only time would tell but he refused to dwell on it right now.

Harry trickled his magic in, slowly peeling it away, but he found that impossible to do bit by bit, since it just latched back into place like a damn magnet. Cursing inwardly, he narrowed his eyes and blasted his magic through, surrounding the blue glowing light, removing one of his hands from Loki's temple; he grasped a hold of the diamond, and began to forcefully remove it. Using the diamond as a focus point, to remove it from both of them and put it somewhere it would do no damage. He would have liked to have put it back in the sceptre but Harry was in under no circumstances touching that thing.

Sweat began to trickle down his head and neck, his breathing taking on a ragged quality, using so much magic was taking its toll on him. He began to fear that he wouldn't be able to remove whatever the hell was controlling him, it was damn powerful. Fortunately for all concerned, Harry wasn't one to give in easily, never had.

Unbeknown to Harry, the diamond had begun to glow blue, as he successfully began to remove the influence on Loki's mind and magic. Harry began to feel woozy, he was only half way through, but he felt so weak, was the foreign magic fighting back or was he just that exhausted because it was too powerful for him yet? The thought of it trying to control him caused him genuine concern, stiffening his spine and resolve; he poured even more magic into it refusing to be beaten. He had to get every single bit of that taint away from both him and Loki before they both ended up under control and with his magic…the devastation that could be wrought was quite frankly terrifying. Narrowing his eyes, he used Loki's magic intertwining it with his own, using both their combined different magicks to obliterate the magic from existence.

The force of Harry releasing so much magic caused everyone who had stayed in the room to back away, shielding their eyes from the light emanating from him, feeling extremely cold all of a sudden in the presence of this powerful being. The entire room began to frost up, shudders ran up their spine, they hadn't seen anything like this before and quite frankly it intimidated the hell out of them. They were stuck in position, unable to move, unable to keep themselves warm. Each breath they took was like rigid smoke billowing from their mouths.

There was only one exception to that rule, and that was Thor, he was completely unaffected, and his worried gaze never once removed from that of his prone brother. He wasn't wreathing in pain anymore, but he could see whatever this Seidr was doing was causing him discomfort. For once in his life wished he'd paid more attention to his brother's magic and magic in general, and then he might not be so lost right now. Oh, he knew what was happening of course, if this Seidr was speaking the truth. He wanted to believe it, and the evidence so far seemed to give credence to it, he just wished his brother wasn't in pain. He could see it was even taking its toll on the Seidr too.

The force of using so much magic had Harry exhausted beyond endurance, but he felt nothing but triumph, it had worked, the presence was now gone. Fortunately he had the forethought to remove his own magic from Loki's before withdrawing from his mind. Gasping as he came back to himself, to find himself lying half on top of Loki, yanking his fingers off the diamond he slumped off Loki and laid there panting his eyes half mast. Bloody hell, he hadn't had to use so much magic since he became the MOD that unleashing the full extent was…both tiring yet exhilarating, the power rush was like nothing else in this world.

"My brother needs medical attention, where is your medic?" Thor commanded, never releasing his hammer, moving to press the release button to open the cage door. He unlike the others were more used to magic and so he saw the subtle glint that gave away magic dissipating, he assumed it was the spell to stop the mechanism from working, although it might just be his magic in general, he was determined to try anyway.

"It won't work," one of the S.H.E.I.L.D agents insisted, only to flush in embarrassment as the door actually opened, not that you could tell, she was so cold that red didn't flame her face.

"I seriously doubt our medics can do anything for him," Fury said bluntly, he still didn't trust this, for all he knew it might just be a ruse, to make Loki seem innocent. "He stays in here until we know for sure."

Thor opened his mouth to argue when the entire ship shook with the force that had everyone lurching and scrambling to find purchase so they didn't fall and hurt themselves. Loud blaring began to sound the helicarrier, they were under attack. Suddenly everyone was calling into their earpieces, trying to find out what was going on.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked, eyes sliding open, ignoring his exhaustion he sat up, groaning as he felt his stomach twist unpleasantly at the abruptness of his move. Vertigo was never pleasant, not that he knew, he rarely suffered from it.

"The helicarrier is under attack," Natasha explained, before she left the room, following the others, Fury had left to the control room to try and limit damage control from there.

"Suit up," Steve said, shoving Stark who gave a quick agreement, their continued insults stopping in the face of a possible attack, going in the direction Natasha had gone off in.

"Don't you dare leave Thor," Harry snapped, glaring at the god. "Help me get him the hell out of here now, they'll be coming straight here for him, in his state he won't be able to fight,"

"Can't you use magic to make him better?" Thor questioned, with that haughtily tone of his. Harry was beginning to think it was the way he spoke, or he was just so used to being superior that he didn't even realize he was talking down to anyone anymore.

Harry's head snapped up to observe the god of thunder, "How often has he saved you?" his lips twitching in amusement, as he groggily got to his feet, swaying slightly, he managed to grab a potion from his cloak pocket and drown it, groaning in gratitude, the pepper-up was just a miracle. "And don't give me the 'I would have gotten out of it' speech," Thor effortlessly picked up the unconscious form of his brother as if was nothing but a sack of rice.

"What makes you think my brother saved me, Seidr?" Thor asked as he quickly made his way out of the cell. Harry followed him not truly sure where the hell they were going. Cursing as another blast caused the Helicarrier to shake to its very core, what the hell was going on?

"What is that word?" Harry asked, ignoring the blasting and shouting, he did cry out in surprise when the helicarrier as one of them called it began to tilt to the side. He grasped a hold of the wall, righting himself, warily looking around, suspicion churning in his gut, feeling as though at any moment that someone would just appear out of nowhere and try to kill them.

"It means magic wielder, a seer," Thor told him, and the Seidr had magic in spades, he wasn't sure even Loki or his father was capable of such magic.

"I see," Harry muttered thoughtfully, "As for how I know, you expect magic to be instantaneous, but its anything but, I know he's saved your life, more than you want to admit as well, only someone who is used to magic saving him that way will think magic is quite and without its own limitations," well, it mostly was, he wasn't bound to those limitations, Mort had told him once that his core would grow as he did, one day he would be able to cast the most outrageous amount of magic without even needing to dip into his magical core, where they kept their 'reserves' as it were.

As they walked he happened to glance in at a door that looked like it was a small single occupancy hospital wing. "Wait, in here." sliding the door open, he moved out of the way and allowed Thor to put his brother on the bed. Another loud shudder ran through the helicarrier, smoke was billowing everywhere then a loud angry roar could be heard. What the hell was that Harry thought…the 'beast' they spoke off? Quite frankly Harry found it insulting to say; just because someone was different it didn't mean they were a beast. He would wait and see, meet them if he could, then judge for himself. He could see Thor tensing and un-tensing, bloody hell he was huge, it wasn't an attractive quality to Harry at all, those two brother-gods couldn't be more different if they tried.

"You're just dying to join in aren't you?" Harry chuckled, seeing the look of anticipation written all over the Norse god he couldn't hide it. "Go, I'll do my best to keep him safe." the urge to join in was strong for him as well, but he wasn't going to leave Loki vulnerable. They were after him, he was sure of it, so to accomplish anything he had to keep Loki from being taken.

Thor didn't need to be told twice, he merely gripped his hammer and exited the room, and Harry shook his head and closed and magically locked the door behind him, hoping that they could get the helicarrier back under control and deal with whoever had come. He wasn't stupid, he knew under his…controlled state, Loki had ensured it was to happen. Whether it was a distraction to further confuse everyone…or to deal with those he felt were a threat to his success of ruling. Harry felt dread sinking into his gut, maybe it was both, and it wouldn't surprise him. These gods had lived thousands of years; they knew every trick in the book. It mattered not, they wouldn't get Loki and he just hoped the others would be alright.

The helicarrier was tilting again, moving the metal chair, Harry sat himself down, risking a bit of magic to find out what was going on. Casting an eavesdropping charm, which would let him hear everything, which he found right away to be an extremely bad idea. The sound of gunfire, and he could swear he heard the sound of concrete being ripped off, beams destroyed or something similar. Although it wasn't all useless, apparently the 'turbines' were down and Stark was out there trying to fix them, if he didn't the helicarrier was going to drop. The leader who had questioned him was yelling to someone to get them over water. Good idea, it wouldn't save them though, not at the altitude they were at. He didn't know if Norse gods could be killed…if it came to it he would just Apparate them out, it wasn't as if he could save everyone, something he knew intimately and though experience. The urge to join Thor was so strong, he hated missing out, but he couldn't he had promised Thor and he always kept his promises.

Harry remained seated, listening in on everything that was happening, 'grenades' blasting and more gunfire, panicked voices speaking into earpieces that the intruders were wearing SHIELD uniforms, for call outs to be done at every corner. A familiar presence within his vicinity appeared on the helicarrier, there had to have been deaths then if Mort was here to collect their souls. Technically he could as well, and had done from time to time; to begin with it had merely been curiosity as to how the whole process was done. Oddly enough the Muggles seemed to have it right, at least a few of their movies that he'd seen, their souls emerged once they died, once Mort got there, a gateway appeared of the most magnificent colours. Some ran away, too scared to face what happened to them, only those with unfinished business returned as corporeal ghosts. The rest who ran but didn't have unfinished business remained stuck between the veil, it wasn't a good thing, it sent even the strongest soul insane over time. Those things were regarded as wraiths by Mort, and he had come across a few of them and sent them on. He didn't like to see anyone suffering; it wasn't his nature, although it totally depended on whether they deserved it.

Harry would deny it until his dying breath, but he jumped when he heard gunfire ringing in his ears, the door blasted open, and he cursed himself for letting his guard down and listened solely on what was happening on the helicarrier. Launching a shield at Loki, Harry blasted his magic out, causing the men to go flying, but they weren't hurt, they got back up again, their gear presumably preventing them from getting hurt. " _Stupefy_!" but the guy he aimed it at merely stumbled, Harry gaped momentarily stunned. It quickly occurred to him that perhaps with the mind magic cast on them they might be a little immune to some low level spells. Banishing his helmet he blasted the first one into the wall, all the while dodging the bullets being fired at him, by flying to and fro, not giving them the opportunity to get him grinning with glee he loved flying. Although they became increasingly close to hitting him, he realized as a bullet grazed his arm, fuckers, he was losing his patients, he blasted the one who had done it with more force than necessary.

When he saw they were down and out for the count, he willed himself back down on the floor, righting himself, the next second he felt the tip of a gun at his head, where the hell had that one come from? Before he could move or react, another powerful burst of magic shot out, not from him, but it was familiar, almost as familiar to him as his own, mostly due to the fact he'd been inside it, coaxing it to work with his own moments prior - it was Loki's magic, glancing at the unconscious guy wincing, yep, he was dead, he ripped his eyes away from the soul, not surprised when Mort appeared, he pretended not to hear or see anything, but not for long since Loki spoke to him.

"Consider the life debt repaid," Loki demanded, his green eyes bright and vibrant just like Harry's, they could have been twins they were so alike, except height, the Seidr in front of him was extremely short. It was obviously taking a lot out of Loki to remain standing and defiant, Harry could see the fine trembling of his legs as he stood there. He wanted nothing more than to create an illusion of himself and flee, but he knew as stubborn as he was that he wouldn't be able to.

Harry blinked once, he didn't even consider denying Loki his 'demand' life debts weren't to be trifled with and he knew how bitter it could turn someone. He wasn't sure if Norse life-debts were the same as his own, but he summarised they'd be close enough to understand their intentions. The intense look in his eyes spoke of anger and frustration, this god did not like owing anyone anything. "I, Harry James Potter thereby consider the life debt between myself and Loki repaid, so mote it be." Harry said, whispering his name so low in hopes nobody heard. His dominant right hand, pressed against his chest where his heart was and bowed in respect. When he righted himself he saw astonishment and shock in those eyes so similar to his own, and Harry idly wondered what it was that caused it, him relinquishing it? It made him contemplate just what Loki's life had been like if that were the case.

He felt the helicarrier began right itself, as Loki began to feel faint, he grasped a hold of the bed, trying to prevent the inevitable, but the damage that had been done to him mentally would take more than just a few minutes for him to recover. Sleep was the best thing for him, to both recuperate his magic and mind, let everything slot back into place.

"I was a king," Loki hissed, anger written across his face before it melted away completely replaced by blank look feeling ill.

"Was?" Harry queried curiously, lurching forward to catch Loki as he passed out again, no doubt he would feel embarrassed when he came to - fainting like that. He had let himself feel embarrassed by his reaction to Dementors in his youth, sighing softly, he settled the unconscious god back on the bed, and the urge to find out all what was going on was strong. He felt endlessly curious about Loki; it was strange he didn't feel the same pull to Thor, staring at his unconscious form, trying to work out why. It couldn't be because they were gods surely? Since Thor and Loki both were, maybe it was because Loki had magic different to his own and Thor while a god didn't have magic per se, he just had the ability to manipulate lightening for his own use, he could sense it, they couldn't be more different.

Shaking himself out of his stupor he reclaimed his seat, trying to stop himself from getting overly curious about Loki. He had done what he set out to do, figured out what was wrong with the magic, corrected it, he had no intentions of staying on this helicarrier longer than he had to. Well after he had found out everything he could about these people, especially Steve whose lifespan was unbelievable especially for a muggle. He had not a single drop of magic in his blood, he was purely human. He had seen a lot in his life, but this was as strange as it had ever been…considering who and what he as - it was saying a lot.

"Bloody hell, what happened to you?" Harry asked, his eyes widening in surprise as Thor came through the door, his hair was in utter disarray, nothing like the immaculate appearance like before. He was bleeding, he looked as if he'd just lost a fight with a mountain troll, and he was also extremely tense. "What's been happening? Do you know?" he added.

Thor relaxed when he saw his brother was still there, when the helicopter had left, he had feared the worst, seeing the dead bodies at the medic bay had just enhanced his fears. His big broad shoulders slumped a little, relieved beyond belief, the Seidr had kept his word, and he had kept his brother safe from harm. For that the Seidr would always have his respect, his gratitude.

"I was fighting a beast as big as bilgesnipe, I do not know what has become of the others," Thor replied in his usual tone.

"Bilgesnipe?" Harry questioned, his lips twitching, it was definitely not an animal here, so it could potentially be something in Asgard?

"Huge reptilian repulsive creatures with antlers," Thor informed him, "They destroy everything in their path."

"Do they speak snake….eh….hiss, do they hiss?" Harry asked, green eyes glimmering at this new knowledge.

Thor stared at the boy, finding it a little disconcerting, it was the same look his brother got when he learned something new, but it had been a long time since that occurred, his brother had read every book available in the palace library and then some. He was definitely the scholar of them two, while he preferred fighting. "The bilgesnipe are a primitive species with no known culture to speak of."

"So they could," Harry pointed out, Merlin the thought of learning something new…he wondered if he would be able to travel to Asgard himself and observe the culture, the thought of learning about different things excited him.

Thor just stared at Harry uncomprehendingly, he had told the Seidr that they destroy everything in their path that they were repulsive and he wanted to know more?

"Is Loki the king of Asgard?" Harry questioned, staring intently at Thor, wondering if he would even be told or if it was like the magical world and information wasn't supposed to be freely given about it.

Thor stiffened, betrayal flashing through his blue eyes as he looked at his brother, "He was,"

"Well that couldn't have been any vaguer, but I'll play along I'm curious," Harry replied, leaning regally against the chair, "You have to understand my Norse mythology is solely lacking, I brought a few books with me though so I can at least have a vague idea."

"Don't, they are wrong, most of the tales told during the time we visited Migard frequently are grossly exaggerated or full on nonsense," Thor explained, having spent time here with Jane he knew this to be true.

"Alright," Harry conceded, his eyes lit up remembering Thor saying he was adopted, so they weren't actually brothers at all. "Who is Loki's and you're fathers?"

"Our father, though Loki might deny it, is Odin Borson, I am Thor Odinson, my brother Loki Odinson," Thor explained, giving introductions.

"You use your father's first names then add son to it? So if you have a kid it's going to be Thorson? Heh, what about daughters?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Yes," Thor nodded, finding nothing funny about it but some of the names here were funny to him, so he said nothing in turn.

"Odin I'm vaguely aware of, I know names of Norse mythology but that's as far as my knowledge goes, so you lost your father?" Harry asked a sympathetic look on his face, mingled with understanding. Mort was a father figure to him, he as always there if he really needed him, told him what he needed to know and made sure that he didn't become reliant on Mort for everything. Realizing that Thor may be exhausted, Harry conjured up a chair for the Prince to sit in, it was much more extravagant than the one he sat in.

Thor nodded gratefully as he took a seat, after ensuring that it was real and solid, only slightly awed by the powerful display, his brother could make things appear, but they weren't truly there, just mere projections. And so it was, Thor went on to explain everything that had happened, to his father's decision to crown him king, the Jotuns attacking during the ceremony, his anger at the frost giants for ruining it, his idiocy of rushing were angels fear to tread, almost breaking the peace between both worlds, his fathers hurtful words, his banishment to Migard. His tone softened as he spoke of Jane, the woman who had heart, who made him a new person, one fit to be king of Asgard, Loki's trickery into making him believe their father as dead, how Loki had killed Laufey declaring himself an Odinson…his tone became grim once more as he spoke of the battle between himself and his brother once he was proven worthy to wield the mighty Mjolnir again, the horror of watching his brother fall into the abyss, desperately exclaiming how the family mourned him, how they truly thought him dead…only to realize he wasn't when Heimdall caught sight of Loki for the first time.

"Father used almost all his magic to send me to Migard to retrieve my brother to bring him home." Thor finished, "He must pay for his crimes, but fear not, I will explain to the Allfather that nothing that happened here was his fault, that he was controlled."

"I see," Harry said, sitting back, eyes slightly wide, that was some story, it sounded as if at some point the Asgardian's had decided to abandon earth, he wondered idly if it was during the crusades where everyone reverted to Christianity to survive, without being revered Harry wouldn't be surprised if they did decide to be petulant and leave them to it. That kind of anger didn't come from nowhere; it had to have been building up for years to end up pulling a stunt like that. "Have you listened to your brother when he speaks? Or do you just dismiss everything he says? Barrelling along head first into every situation?"

"I admit I do not pay my brother the attention he deserves," Thor said, having mourned him for so long, he had a great many regrets living within him.

"Next time he talks, let him, it doesn't matter whether you agree with him or not, he just wants to get it out, like you have done for the past hour." Harry explained he had an inkling that Loki felt how he had in his fifth year at Hogwarts betrayed and angry, and being a god…well it was little wonder he ended up doing more destruction than most do in a fit of rage. Do they age emotionally different than to humans? Were they still considered children by Asgardian life? There as still so much he wanted to know but for the life of him he couldn't think of another question to ask, he was tired, he might be the Master of Death but technically he as still human and he hadn't slept for two days and it was taking its toll.

* * *

As you can see I'm not very good at Asgard speak so you'll need to forgive me for that, although I am giving it my best :) so tada! Loki has been rescued and rescued Harry in turn...would you like to see it from Loki's POV just a quick one mind...from when he's cursed to waking up? i supposed a flashback of sorts would work too! Will harry help in the attack? will Loki? or will he sit it out? Will he go for Harry and to see his magic up close in person curious about it? or attracted to harry for reasons he can't quite fathom like Harry is in turn? I wonder...should i make them aware that Harry is like them sort of immortal even though he's Migardian or will it be something that Harry has to tell them? R&R please I hope the story is still to your liking, this is my first story of this kind :)


	4. Chapter 4

A War Is Won By Soldiers Not Sentimentality

Chapter 4

* * *

Loki stirred his aching body confusing him momentarily before his mind caught up with everything that had happened. A spell had been placed on him, rendering him completely at someone's mercy as pain tore through his body. As painful as that spell had been, it was nothing on what happened next. Two powerful forces battling inside his mind, he'd been unable to do anything but feel the agonising pain of his mind being ripped apart by Thanatos and another powerful magic at play who had been gentle, his magic warming and welcoming despite the fact he felt chilled all over, this powerful magic was trying to remove Thanatos' magic, which became apparent only when the powerful force had taken his own magic and combined them to remove Thanatos' presence. For the first time in a long time he was truly free, no voices at the back of his mind, no orders, just his own feelings which were still mixed up - worse than before because he hadn't had a chance to process everything, the betrayal, the anger and hurt.

His magic had began to repair the damage done to him, but not as quickly as he would have liked. His magic was severely depleted, which he had only ever known to happen when someone's magic had been bound for a long time. His eyes had opened when he felt the same powerful magic coursing through the air, not only was it enticing but strange, he'd never felt magic like it before, but it had the same taste as Thanatos' magic, something about it was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. When he saw one of the ants aiming for the presence he owed a life debt to, he hadn't thought twice. He managed to stumble to his feet and deal with the threat, demanding the figure to consider it repaid.

What happened next…well Loki hadn't been prepared for it, the male had indeed relinquished the life debt and bowed to him in respect. Genuine respect, not something Loki was familiar with, he'd always been seen as a weakling on Asgard for his use of magic rather than participating in hand to hand combat, not that he was weak willed at hand to hand combat, he could hold his own, even against Thor. They had given him the minimal amount of respect one could for a Prince of Asgard, knowing the consequences of upsetting _Odin_. Loki felt disgust and anger thrum through him just thinking of the Allfather. Then to his embarrassment he had passed out after indignantly revealing that he had been a king, it was unseemly…no humiliating for them to pass out.

It took Loki all of a few seconds to realize he wasn't alone, the powerful figure was still with him, he could sense his overwhelming presence almost choking the room actually. Was it his magic or just how he felt? Loki couldn't deny that he was curious, it wasn't possible that this being was a Migardian could he? Migardians were weak, pathetic creatures. "Who are you?" Loki demanded, as he sat up, refusing to lie down in the presence of this being, he wasn't like any god he'd ever felt before. Green eyes bored into green, both of them hardened and jaded. Dizziness swept through him, and he slumped back against the wall.

"I am how you would say, Harry son of James," Harry replied, his green eyes glimmering mysteriously and mischievously. He placed the iPad one of the soldiers had given him down, he now knew everything there was to know, especially about Steve Rogers, immortality, a Muggle had managed to come up with a way of making someone's lifespan exceedingly long or immortal, Merlin if wizards knew, it would have been a punch in the gut for them. Admittedly a wizard had found out an answer for immortality, but it took a stone and its continued use to work, Steve Rogers needed no such thing. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Loki insisted impetuously, angrily, hating that a Migardian was asking him how he felt when his own family did not.

"I seriously doubt it, it's going to take you weeks to recover, mentally at least, physically you'll probably feel better after a few more hours of rest." Harry corrected him, shrugging his shoulders, his curiosity as vanishing with each word spoken by Loki with derision. Why bother forcing his presence upon someone who obviously didn't want him here? He wasn't curious enough to put up with it, he'd endured enough of that during his childhood thank you very much.

"What are you?" Loki demanded unable to curb his curiosity fully.

"What is it with you and your brother demanding things they have no right demanding?" Harry sharply retorted, "You might be able to speak like that in Asgard without a problem but here it just makes you conceded and rude. You are not the King or Prince here on Earth…Migard as you call it."

Loki narrowed his eyes, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you are Loki, the god of Mischief, master manipulator, deceiver, tactician and strategist, brother, son," Harry replied, "You are able to create illusions, you can shapeshift, teleport, you're also a telepath and have the ability to blast people or objects with magic. You have super human strength and have an elongated lifespan, you seem to have a resentment or just downright disgust for humans which I'm assuming is prejudice because you think you're better than them, I cannot see how any human could cause you harm enough for the disgust to be aimed genuinely at anyone."

"Very good, but you've forgotten one fundamental thing about me," Loki replied darkly, impressed despite himself. "I am a frost giant, the discarded son of Laufey, I was adopted by Odin and my true nature was hidden, until I discovered it myself."

"You aren't exactly tall, all the giants I've met are like four times the size of you," Harry commented, watching Loki's jaw drop at his nonchalance. Everyone feared the frost giants, even he had grown up to fear them.

"This is not my true form," Loki admitted bitterly.

"Interesting, you shape shifted into that look when you were a child I assume? I knew someone who had the ability to shapeshift, she was constantly changing her looks, I often wondered if she even knew what her true shape was, unfortunately I didn't get a chance to ask or know her better. Her son received her abilities though, not fully, but enough he can disguise himself if he wishes." Harry said thoughtfully, "It doesn't matter what your true form is, what matters is what you choose to do with the knowledge, prove Odin right in keeping it from you…or prove him wrong and accept your heritage with grace…"

"You knew," Loki stated sharply.

"No, I am still not sure what exactly a frost giant is, all I know is that you were adopted, Thor told me what happened before you fell into the abyss. You know he doesn't care about what you are, to him you are still his brother, he loves you." Harry said, an odd crackle entering his voice as he said it. "You are very lucky I think, to have had the life you did."

"Lucky is being lied to?" Loki scoffed derisively.

"Tell me Loki…did you have someone to tuck you in every night?" Harry asked, his intense gaze never leaving Loki's. Loki's eyes glazed over slightly as he thought of Frigga, his _adopted_ mother, as angered as he was, he knew she had loved him as much as she loved her biological son, Thor. She hadn't been angry at his deception when she found out, and he often wondered if she had mourned him. "Someone to sing to you? Read to you? Hug you? Stay with you when you were sick? Heal you when you were hurt as a child? To teach you what it was like to be accepted? Someone who loved you for just exactly who you were? If you had that then you're the luckiest person in the universe."

Loki did not answer, his mind were overflowing with images he had suppressed when he learned the truth. Believing them to be false, half-truths and deceptions for when they needed him to seal a truce between the frost giants and Asgardian's.

"I would have killed for someone like that in my life, instead I grew up rejected, feared, scorned and ignored." Harry informed him, "Have it out with your parents for not telling you, listen to their answers, you know them best, I'm pretty sure you could tell if they were lying. They made you king, however brief a time it was, that should show you that they don't care who you were born as, but the man you became."

Loki undeniably felt something shift within him at the truth this son of James spoke. While he was positive Odin would rather die than see him sitting on the throne as King of Asgard, Frigga he knew would not, since she had proven herself to him. If he was being truthful about Thor…perhaps he didn't care either.

"Would you tell me more about Asgard and the other worlds you know?" Harry queried, standing up and moving over to the bed beside Loki, genuine curiosity and a powerful desire to know showing clearly in his gaze. His world had expanded so much within the last day or so, it wasn't just Earth, there were other words, who had different names for Earth too - Migard, he wondered if he'd ever get used to it.

Loki's gaze sharpened, "Only if you tell me what you are," seeing a way to get what he wanted.

Harry cocked his head to the side before grudgingly nodding, conceding the point, he was asking Loki for information so really it wouldn't be fair to not give information back in kind. Oh he knew Loki was being manipulative, it wasn't out of petulance, although he may have a genuine desire to know. "I was once a wizard, still am to a certain extent, I was born with magical powers, when I was seventeen I became something more, it wasn't an inheritance but something unexpected…it was due to the fact I held three extremely powerful magical instruments in my possession that granted me a title that nobody else could hold, they were meant to mine…it was _predestined_ if you will." his lip curling at the word, predestined, welcome to his entire life. "My title is Master of Death, now it's your turn, tell me," using the same tone Loki did in demand.

Loki wasn't aware of the title, he had no understanding of it, he did understand that Harry was a Seidr, but had become something much more powerful, wizard, it must be the title the Migardians had come up with for someone who could harness the power of magic. Loki waved his hand, and immediately an illusion sprang to life, it was a large tree.

"A tree?" Harry questioned, glancing at Loki before turning back to the illusion in front of him, and was that a rainbow? "Are you sure you should be using magic? You're drained as it is." his green eyes filled with concern. Predictably Loki didn't answer that but began talking nonetheless.

"It's Yggdrasill, the tree of life, the world tree, where the nine realms are connected," Loki said, his voice becoming softer, and Harry was almost certain it was awe in his voice. "At the top is Asgard, home of the gods, directly below it is Migard, nobody goes further down, the Norns and blow that is the realm of the lost souls, Helheim, where the goddess of the dead Hel oversees all who come to her."

"And the rainbow?" Harry queried curious about it, wondering what a rainbow could have to do with Yggdrasill the tree of life, he'd always assumed that the rainbow was just a reflect of prisms.

"That is the Bifrost, its power allows Asgardian's to travel to and from any of the nine realms, it was broken and it is were I fell into the abyss. Everyone else uses various portals and dimensional rifts." Loki informed him, and oddly enough it wasn't infuriating having to explain it to him. He seemed to understand what he was saying, and had only asked two questions, he was…tolerable. "This realm is the realm of the light elves, Alfheim," an image of one such elf appearing along with what the realm looked like from afar. Just as quickly as it was there, it disappeared, and another took its place, the tree of life remained behind and glowed briefly every time he mentioned a new realm. "This is Vanaheim, home of the fertility gods, Vanir. They are considered sister gods to Asgardian's."

Harry watched everything Loki was showing him with reverence, there truly was a whole universe out there that he knew nothing about. It was little wonder Mort was still not bored of life, there was so much to see, to do. "This is the realm of Muspelheim, home of the fire demons, directly below it is the realm of Jotunheim, home of the giants," a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Savartalfheim, home to the dark elves, and Nidavellir, realm of the dwarves," Loki continued to use his magic to demonstrate, an odd feeling of contentment flowing through him, he'd never had anyone to talk to, not about magic, not even the females of Asgard could tolerate speaking of magic with him.

"Do all frost giants have your abilities?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence, correctly assuming he was done due to the fact he had mentioned all 'nine realms'.

"No," Loki managed to get out feeling insulted at the thought of those disgusting things being on par with him. "They have no special powers, they're vulnerable to heat, it causes them to shrink in size, it makes them less powerful, less threatening, its why they remain in Jotunheim it is where they are most powerful, none can do what I can, they have no powers except strength."

"So you were different, I wonder where you got your abilities from, they had to have come from your family tree somewhere," Harry said curiously, green eyes gleaming. "You can't be a full frost giant, it could be why you remained oblivious about who you were, never accidentally shifting into your other form, it seems to me that my giants and your giants aren't all that different…mine aren't all that intelligent, I would bet yours are the same, and I'm not saying yours to insult you, we come from two completely different worlds, but it seems no matter which world we live in, there's always something similar to compare it too. It would be amazing to see the things you've seen, to go to the places you've been, the world just got a great deal bigger…" Harry had added when he saw the darkening look on Loki's face. He was extremely touchy, but then again going centuries believing you were one thing then to find out you were something else altogether was bound to be earth shattering.

"New York is under attack! How do you stop the cube!" Fury demanded as he barged into the room suddenly, the images disappeared leaving them with only Fury's scowling face.

"You can't, there is no stopping it," Loki answered, "The Tesseract is an unlimited energy source, it has been built to prevent the cube from collapsing upon itself as it did before."

"There are people dying all over New York! You must know something on how to shut it down!" Fury cried out in exasperation and desperation.

Loki just stared at Fury, not gracing him with another reply, what was the point? He had told him already that there was no way to stop it, he wasn't about to repeat himself not for an ant like him.

"If he knew he would have told you," Harry stated curtly, at least he hoped so, but considering there was nothing he could get from it, lying seemed pointless, "I'm pretty sure he would considering he probably wants his own back. It's definitely something I would do." a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Director Fury, the council demand your presence." came in through the headpiece.

"Have you tried the sceptre? It might be able to interact with this cube…maybe even shut it down?" Harry suggested thoughtfully, he knew nothing of this 'cube' they spoke of, but considering he'd never heard of it and it was the same colour and alien magic he would be willing to put it to the test. Well not him, he didn't relish the thought of touching it, it was sentient to a degree, and made him recoil whenever he felt its presence.

"I am not letting the thing that turned my two best men into his personal flying monkeys out of my sight! Not on a guess!" Fury shouted, before turning swiftly and leaving the room, making his way back up to the conference room where the council were waiting on him. He knew nothing good could come out of it.

"You have the power to obliterate them, why do you let him speak to you that way?" Loki asked disgusted, to him it made Harry seem weak.

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you should." Harry said sombrely, "He's under a lot of pressure, he just wants to protect his world from the people coming out of the woodworks, can't blame him for that…is there anything you wouldn't do for Asgard?" he pointed out. "Don't get me wrong I don't like him, but men in his position are rarely liked, and I doubt it even bothers him." he added wryly.

Loki just stared at him as if he had grown an additional head, utterly perplexed by this being in front of him. He had powers that rivalled the titan Thanatos, not just rivalled, overpowered, yet he would let those ants walk all over him. A speculative look overcame his face, "Do they even know you could wipe the floor of them?" Loki said vindictively, he had felt the true extent of this son of James' power, his raw power that didn't even come close to the feel of it even now. This wizard was probably just as depleted as him, probably even more so. The prospect of hanging around to see what became of it at its strongest was very enticing, unfortunately he knew that would not happen. No matter what happened in New York, his brother would be returning him home - to Asgard to face punishment for his actions that day he'd fallen from the bifrost.

Mischievous green eyes glanced at Loki, "No, they don't." and they still didn't, and never would. The camera they had up in this room was no longer working, he had ensured that. They actually wouldn't work again, they'd been completely destroyed, they would need to install new ones.

* * *

I'm not too sure about this chapter if i'm totally honest, I did want them to talk and Loki to get a little curious over Harry enough so that he would wish to speak to him again dont know if it worked :D but as the story continues i guess we will find out :D I honestly don't want to make Loki out of character...but we only get to see the angry manipulative side of him in the movies so anything i write could be considered OOC :D anyway will Loki get to see more of 'Migard' before he's sent back up? Will Thor ask Harry to go with them due to the prophecy? Will he know more than he's let on? and just when will Loki find out? Afterwards? or will he know before Thor comes back for him? R&R please


End file.
